


Audience of One

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dancing, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi watches a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience of One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word was 'spy'.
> 
> Likely takes place during Island Mode.

Although the two girls had bathed together before, somehow this felt even more intimate.

Koizumi hadn’t meant to spy, really she hadn’t. She had only meant to ask if Saionji wanted to accompany her to beach. Although the door to the dancer’s cabin had been left cracked open, she was deaf to the Koizumi’s approach, the music playing in her own head far too loudly for that.

Koizumi raised her camera, then lowered it again. This dance was meant for no one but Saionji alone.

The small girl waved her fans in rhythmic motion, a dance for an audience unseen.


End file.
